


The Dream Girl

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [5]
Category: 6teen (Cartoon), 極上生徒会 | Gokujou Seitokai | Best Student Council
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: The girl of his dreams falls into the sight of Wyatt Williams, the hopeless romantic. He meets with her, face-to-face, after many tries, but will the girl of his dreams be the girl of his nightmares? Or will she be taken away by another friend of his?





	The Dream Girl

On a typical morning in a mall in Canada, a dark-skinned boy in a red sweater and jeans, carrying his guitar over his shoulder, was walking to the food court. He greeted to a girl in blonde hair, wearing a pink blouse, in a lemon hat. She was in a huge lemon, serving drinks.

“Hey, Caitlin,” he said, “Have the others come in?”

“Not yet.” Caitlin said, “Wanna drink for the road?”

“No, thanks. I have to go to work shortly.”

He sat down by the tables, as he moaned, “Ohhh…”

“What’s wrong, Wyatt?” She asked him, as he was feeling blue.

He replied, “I don’t know… Is it just me, or is my love life sucking?”

“Wyatt, you are going to be fine. I mean, it’s been a while since you dated, and I’m a little sad that you haven’t found the right girl for you… Maybe in your dreams, but one day you’ll _find The One_.”

“Well… Promise not to laugh?”

“No. But I can’t dare tease. Go ahead.”

Wyatt explained to Caitlin that he somehow knew of the perfect girl, in her dreams. He said that she is beautiful, with dark blue hair, fair skin, an athletic build, and glasses. She smiled and said to him, “Wyatt… There’s no one like her. Besides, I’m pretty sure you almost thought of Jonesy.”

“NO! I mean, well…” he complained, but sighed.

He groaned, “I suck at love…”

As he pouted, a girl appeared in the entrance to the mall. She was wearing a green shirt, blue slacks, and was holding her wooden sword. She was exactly as how Wyatt remembers, from her dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, her glasses on her face, and with amber eyes. However, she was with an ample bust. Some of the boys looked at her, as she blushed, “Oh, how embarrassing…”

She tripped and fell, losing her glasses. The scene frozen in place, after that.

* * *

_This is the Galleria Mall, near Edmonton, Alberta. Over 2,000 people shop in the huge building, all for shopping, and the occasional working. Mister Wyatt Williams (Age: 16), occupation: burger joint employee and assistant manager, also singer. The girl that she dreamed of is a Miss Sayuri Hida (Age: 15), and in just a moment, these two will join together in love and admiration. However, they will encounter the bumps and bruises, as Wyatt will soon discover, as his test of romance is in question…_

* * *

The scene resumes, as Sayuri was on the floor, looking for her glasses.

“Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…” she crawled around, as a boy in a blue jersey and beige khakis appeared, from far away. He has tan skin, spiky blue hair, and is tall.

He asked, as he saw the girl, crawling for her glasses, “Who _is _she? She looks hot, without the glasses.”

He smirked, as he walked off, heading to his job.

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #30:  
The Dream Girl_ **

* * *

A girl in long brown hair, wearing a black and white referee shirt, appeared in the food court. She said, “Hi, guys.”

Caitlin smiled, “Hey, Jen. Want a lemon smoothie, before you go?”

Jen sat down and moaned, “Please. I can use the break.”

She asked Wyatt, “Hey, Wyatt. What’s with you?”

Wyatt moaned, “I don’t know…”

Jen asked, “You can tell me.”

“No. It’s too personal.”

“Caitlin?”

Caitlin explained, “Oh, he’s dreaming of his new girl.”

Jen asked, “Seriously? What’s her name?”

Jonesy, the boy in blue and khakis, appeared and said, “Yes, tell us.”

Wyatt groaned, as he said, “Alright, fine. But you won’t like it. She first appeared in a dream I had. And suddenly, she just appeared from the blue.”

Jen asked, “What does she look like?”

He said, “Blue hair, fair skin, glasses, and a cute outfit and athletic body.”

Jonesy asked, “Does she have a sword and big boobs?”

Wyatt nodded, “UH… Oh, yeah! She does have a wooden stick, and her chest was ample.”

Jonesy explained, “Nope. Haven’t seen a girl like her.”

Wyatt complained, “How did you even know?”

“Dude, you’re just being uneasy. Besides, you can’t find a girl, even in your dreams. Suppose she’s ugly.”

Jen argued, “Oh, don’t be ridiculous! Not all women are that homely!”

Jonesy said, “Indeed. But I’ve strayed off of luring girls to _my _presence, since I have been texting Nikki.”

He got a text from his phone, as he said, “Aw, cute. She said that she’s doing great, in Iqaluit… not much on a little frostbite.”

Caitlin said, “She is in a snowy area, though.”

Jonesy said to Wyatt, “Come on, dude. Cheer up. You can find someone you like, other than that girl in glasses.”

Wyatt sat up and said, “I’m gonna be late for work.”

Jonesy stretched out, as he said, “Well, I’m off, too. Got a new job at that ramen shop, down the hall.”

Jen barked, “Jonesy, why don’t you apologize to Wyatt?”

He said, “Look! Seeing his _Dream Girl_, in his dreams, literally, that’s _his _problem.”

He whispered to Jen, “But don’t tell him that I once saw a girl that resembles what he saw.”

Jen huffed, “Yeah, right.”

She walked away, as Jonesy smiled, “Jealous.”

Caitlin asked, “Is that true? She’s got huge boobs?”

Jonesy said, “When you meet her, once she comes around, you’ll know that I’m right. I mean, Wyatt will meet her, himself. We can’t interfere, right?”

Caitlin said, “I hope so…”

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Wyatt was cooking burgers, as he was singing. He was wearing a white uniform with red and blue stripes. As he was serving burgers, he then saw Sayuri, from a distance. She was walking down the halls, in the floor above him. He whispered, “No way… Could it be her?”

He put the finishing touches on the burgers, as he said, “Nah. I must be seeing things.”

As he went to the counter, to serve the food, the girl went to the clothing store, as she looked around.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, during his break, he was taking a nap, as he started to dream about Sayuri… in ways he did not imagine.

The scene changed to nighttime, as he was closing up shop. He saw Sayuri, in the middle of the courtyard, looking at him, with her glasses on. He asked, “The girl… That’s her.”

He ran to her, as Sayuri bowed and said, “Hello.”

He arrived at the star-shaped fountain, as Sayuri suddenly vanished into thin air. He looked in the water, as he saw Sayuri’s glasses deep within the drink. Sayuri appeared from behind and shoved him into the fountain.

**SPLASH!  
**Wyatt fell deep into the water, and sank below. He tried to swim for safety, until he was rescued by Sayuri, in an orange lifeguard suit. She held him to a boat, as he gagged and gasped for air. He coughed up water, as she whispered, “You okay, sir? That was a deep swim in there. You be careful of shallow water.”

Wyatt moaned, as he was smiling, “Thanks… Uh, we never met… My name is--.”

Sayuri blew her whistle, as she called, “SWIMER RESCUED! STAY CLEAR OF THE DEEP WATER!”

She paddled off, as Wyatt was gingerly getting up. He thought, “This is not like her… I mean, she isn’t how I dreamt her.”

She then turned to him, as he gasped. He squeaked, as she whispered, “Sir, I admire your life, more than anyone else’s… Please, lemme treat you to your wounds.”

The scene suddenly changed to Wyatt, in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages, in a body cast. Sayuri was dressed in a pink nurse’s outfit. She giggled, “Time for your temperature.”

She held up a syringe, as Wyatt gasped, “Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing???”

She went closer, as she whispered, “Wyatt… Wyatt… Wyatt…”

She kept saying her name, as he suddenly woke up to Jen, who was waking him up, in the table, at the food court. Jen asked him if he was all right. Wyatt replied, as he asked, “Huh? How did I get here?”

Jen said, “You don’t want to be late for your date…”

She showed her to Sayuri, in her pink evening gown, as she was winking to him. Wyatt stumbled down, as he gasped, “AAGH!”

**THUD!  
**“OOF!” Wyatt fell to the floor, back in the break room at his job. This time, he woke up, as he looked around. He moaned, “Man… What a weird dream. That girl I ran into… It’s like she’s following me, everywhere I go.”

He breathed heavily, and calmed down. He went back to work.

**XXXXX**

That night, as he was lying in bed, he started to moan and groan about the same girl he saw.

In his dream, he was playing the guitar, in a rocking tune, to his fans. As he sang to his followers, a girl in glasses appeared, as she waved to him. She held up a sign that says “_I Heart You, Wyatt_”. He stopped, as he called to the crowd, “Oh. It seems we have a fan here. Could you please step forward?”

She went closer, as she blushed. She approached the stage, as Wyatt called to the audience, “Folks, please meet this charming young lady. What is your name?”

Sayuri did not respond. She hugged him, as he asked, “Oh… kay… What do you say you tell us what you want to request?”

A girl similar to Sayuri said, “Hey, Wyatt? Will you date me?”

Sayuri disappeared, as the crowd turned into hundreds of her, pleading to him, wanting to date him.

“Wyatt!”  
“Oh, Wyatt~! DATE ME!”  
“I want your bod~!”  
“I love you!”  
“NO, don’t leave me!”  
“Take me!”

He panicked, as the hundreds of girls that looked alike cheered to him. Wyatt screamed, as he ran off the stage. He bumped into a rent-a-cop, who had Sayuri’s head. She said to him, “Watch where you’re going, son. This crowd is dangerous.”

He panicked, as he crawled off. He went to the EXIT door, as the army of Sayuris chased after him. He lost the crowd ruckus, as he walked down the stairs. He reached the basement floor, and opened the door. He saw a huge shoji room, with a heated table on a tatami mat. Sayuri, in a blue kimono, bowed to him, on his knees. She said, “Welcome, husband. I have been expecting you home, so early.”

Wyatt gasped, “HUSBAND?! ME???”

He stammered, as Sayuri held his arm, “Oh, come now, dear. Lemme take you to your seat. See?”

He sat down on a small blue cushion, as she said, “Now, while you relax, I’ll set up your bath at the onsen.”

She walked to outside, as he whispered, “Am I in Japan? Now I _know _I am dreaming things.”

He called to her, “Hey, uh, wife? I mean, what is your name?”

Sayuri called, from outside, “You said something, dear?”

Wyatt sat up, as he growled, “Enough of this. I have to know…”

He opened the door, as he shrieked. He saw Sayuri, covered lightly in blood, holding a butcher knife. She hissed, “Wyatt… How could you? How could you cheat on me, and marry that girl?”

He stepped back, as he cringed, “Uh, I can explain… uh… Dear? Wait… What are you saying? _YOU _married _ME_!”

Sayuri yelled, “JERK! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NEVER TAKE ME OUT! YOU ARE A SCUMBAG!”

She lunged at Wyatt, with the knife, as he screeched in fear.

He woke up, in a panic. As he was in his room, in the dark. He whispered, as he held himself, “I have to see her… Jonesy isn’t playing around, I bet. I mean, he _did _see that girl.”

He lied back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sayuri returned to the mall, through the entrance. However, she was halted by a cop, in a white uniform and brown pants, in a slick hairstyle. He said to her, “Excuse me, Miss, might I ask if I hold onto that weapon of yours? We have a few complaints that you are harboring a weapon. I do not allow this in _my _mall, punk.”

Sayuri said, “Oh, this? This is actually a wooden sword. I used it as a way to practice my art.”

Ron Rent-a-Cop said, “Well, I guess that is fair. But a weapon is a weapon. Come to my office, whenever you decide to leave, today, okay? And next time you visit, you come to me with that sword.”

She gave him her sword, as Ron added, “I got my eye on you… Also, have a good day.”

He walked off, as Sayuri nodded and said, “I guess it was a bad idea to bring it with me.”

She walked to the food court, as Caitlin noticed her. She asked, “Oh, hello, ma’am.”

Sayuri bowed and said, “Hello. Do you serve drinks here?”

Caitlin nodded, “Oh, yes. Want a lemonade?”

“Sure.”

She bought a cup of lemonade, as Caitlin asked, “So… You look familiar.”

Sayuri asked, “Huh?”

“You know, a friend of mine named Wyatt… He said that he dreamt about someone like you…”

“Oh, well, thanks?”

“Plus, I never knew you were that beautiful.”

“Yeah… In my school, I was #3 as the most beautiful girl in my school.”

“With that bra size, you’re a shoo-in for #1, next time around.”

She held her chest and blushed in embarrassment. Caitlin giggled, “I’m kidding. You look fine. I’ve never seen you around here, in the mall. What’s your name?”

Sayuri said, “My name’s Sayuri Hida. I just moved here from Tokyo.”

Caitlin smiled, “Caitlin.”

She shook her hand, as Sayuri bowed and left, “Thank you for the drink. See you later.”

Caitlin called, “We can go shopping, later, when I’m off! I mean, you have to wear some new clothes, from here.”

Sayuri took a sip of her drink, from a straw, as she walked down the mall. Jonesy, at the ramen shop, spotted her, as he asked, “It’s her, again. I was right. Wyatt is _such _a tiger. But… I don’t know…”

**XXXXX**

At the food court, Caitlin saw Wyatt, as he was sitting down, on his break. Caitlin asked, “Hey, Wyatt. On break?”

Wyatt moaned, as he lied on the table, “I’m having the worst case of dreams… This girl… I see her, everywhere…”

Caitlin asked, “Who? Sayuri?”

Wyatt gasped, “WHAT? YOU KNOW OF HER NAME?”

Caitlin said, “She just came here, just moments ago! You missed your opportunity!”

He griped, “AAAGH! Why didn’t you call me?”

Caitlin smirked, as the lighting turned dark, “Please… Like Sayuri would ever be the one for you?”

The huge lemon stand disappeared, as Wyatt asked, “Caitlin? Caitlin, where are you?”

“Over here…”

It was Sayuri, as she signaled to him. Wyatt ran to her, as she whispered, “This way…”

Wyatt asked, “Sayuri, is it?”

Sayuri nodded, as he asked, “Do you know what’s going on?”

Sayuri smiled, as she said, “Oh, nothing important.”

She held her sword and said, “Follow me.”

They walked down the dark path in the mall, as Sayuri whispered, “Wyatt…”

A door opened, as Wyatt looked inside. Sayuri went behind him, as Wyatt looked at the huge room, with a very long drop. Sayuri whispered to him, “Jump. Jump, Wyatt… Jump down there… Wyatt… Wyatt… Wyatt…”

Caitlin nudged at Wyatt, as he was back in reality. “Wyatt? Hey, Wyatt?”

He woke up, as he moaned, “Sayuri?”

Caitlin asked, “Oh, you mean the girl that came here?”

He moaned, “Why didn’t you tell me she was here?”

She said, “I’m sorry. I mean, I don’t know if she knows you. Don’t you think it’s a coincidence?”

“That was no coincidence.”

“I’m sorry. I really should’ve let you meet her, face-to-face.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Maybe I can avoid her, for the rest of the day… but, I can’t stop dreaming about her!”

He walked off, as Jonesy bumped into him. He said, “Dude, you’re pathetic! You can’t go around and run away!”

“Oh, how so? You just saw her here, and you lied to me!”

“Sorry. But I did run into her, this afternoon. She and Ron Rent-a-Cop had a chat, and took her sword away.”

“She WHAT?”

“Yeah. Said something about not allowing weapons in the mall.”

He grabbed his collar and cried, “WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HER? THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE!”

Caitlin complained, “Wyatt, you have to get over it! There’s no way you can have someone like her! Besides… the skin color pairing is all wrong.”

Jonesy smiled, “Plus, I can get her off your hands, right?”

Wyatt barked, “HEY!”

Caitlin scolded, “Bad Jonesy!”

Jonesy said, “Sorry, I was kidding! You know Nikki’s my _true _girl. Believe me, if he is right for this girl, then--.”

Wyatt roared, “I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, ANYMORE!”

He marched off, as he snarled, “Leave me alone!”

Caitlin said, “Poor Wyatt…”

Jonesy said, “I feel bad for him… I mean, I didn’t mean to joke at him.”

She grumbled, “You’re obviously not joking.”

He complained, “WHAT?”

**XXXXX**

At his workplace, Wyatt was cleaning the counter, as Sayuri walked in. She asked, “Hello? Is it alright if I eat here?”

Wyatt panicked, as he whispered, “It’s her…”

Sayuri smiled, as she blushed, sitting down on a stool. She said, “Hi. Can I have a burger, to-go, please? Uh, with ketchup, mustard, and cheese… NO onions, it makes me cry.”

Wyatt smiled, “You got it~!”

He prepared the burger, as he sang, “_One burger for the sweetie, all tender and so meaty, and one that is packed for all my heart… ah-doo-doo-doo…_”

Sayuri smiled, “What a heavenly singer. I wish I can sing, too.”

She removed her glasses and cleaned the lens. She then said, as Wyatt looked at her face, “There…”

Wyatt asked, as he saw her eyes, all squinting and tight, “She’s got stigmatism…”

She put the glasses on, as he gave the burger to her, in a paper bag. She bowed and smiled, “Thank you, sir… uh, Wyatt?”

Wyatt smiled, “Have a nice day, now.”

She left, as he moaned, “Darn it… I was so close.”

He sighed, as he watched Sayuri leave the room. She walked off, as he said, “She _is _beautiful. I just wish I knew of her.”

Meanwhile, Jonesy appeared, as he saw her. She smiled and she asked, “Oh, hello.”

Jonesy said, “Hello. You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

Sayuri blushed, “Uh, thanks… Uh, my name’s Sayuri…”

He said, “Oh, so, _you’re _the Sayuri that Caitlin told me about.”

She smiled, “Yes.”

He stated, “You know, my friend, Wyatt, he has a thing for you, you know…”

“Oh, Wyatt, as in the guy who cooked a burger for me?”

“You met him, down in _Burger McFlipsters?_”

“Yes. You’ve heard of him? Black, dreadlocks, a wonderful singing voice…”

“That’s him. He’s a great singer. In fact, he has a very great job, singing and doing burgers, at the same time.”

“Indeed.”

“So, treat you to ramen? I got a job there that--.”

“Ramen? I used to eat ramen, back at home. Is it in huge bowls?”

“The finest, in huge ceramic bowls. We also do take-out.”

“Oh, then, sure.”

He showed her to his workplace, as Sayuri went inside. Meanwhile, Wyatt was relaxing, as he saw Sayuri in the ramen shop. He asked, “NO! Jonesy got to him? I thought he was with Nikki!”

He moaned, “Oh, I’m finished… I guess she is no longer in my dreams…”

Sayuri appeared, as she was in a dark and shadowy background, in his view, “No, I’m still around… Here… You want to go out with me?”

Wyatt approached her, as Sayuri’s view changed to a pinkish and golden room, as it was like a ballroom. He looked around, as he said, “Is that--?”

Sayuri whispered, “How about a dance, darling?”

Wyatt held her hands, as they danced in a waltz. As the music played, Wyatt was about to kiss her, but she disappeared into nothing, turning her into a huge daisy. He said, as he plucked each petal, “She loves me… She loves me not… She loves--.”

The petals drooped down, falling to the floor, leaving only one. He gasped, as he was scared, “No…”

Sayuri slashed the flower in half, as she smiled, holding her sword, “It’s done. You don’t need a flower to understand how I feel…”

She pointed her sword at him, as he cringed, “Uh, Sayuri?”

She said in a deep serious voice, “Prepare yourself. If you really love me, fight me to the death.”

He had his sword up, as he shivered, “Uh… … … … …I won’t.”

Sayuri prepared to strike, as she ran at him, about to slash at his body. She swung, as he screamed.

He woke up, on the bench, as he moaned, “Aw, man… Is she _that _hostile?”

He cried, “Jonesy! JONESY, WAIT!”

At the ramen shop, he served a huge bowl of ramen to her, as she smiled, “Thank you. This looks good, like back at home.”

Jonesy said, “Well, I have been learning. You haven’t tried it, since it’s right here.”

Sayuri took a bite, as she coughed. She moaned, as she removed her glasses, “Aw, man… That is superhot. Do you mind if I--?”

“Go right ahead. Bathroom’s down the hall, to your left.”

She went to the bathroom, as Wyatt appeared, panting. He asked, “Sayuri!”

Jonesy said, “Had to hit the can. She’ll be right out.”

Wyatt pleaded, “Please, Jonesy… you have to make me meet with her!”

Jonesy barked, “Hey, whoa! WHOA! I know you’re trying to meet with _Little Miss Dream Catcher_, but you’re overreacting! You’re obsessed!”

“Maybe if I am, I might! But she has been within me… like Freddy Krueger, except a beautiful girl that won’t leave me alone!”

“It’s alright. We can get on with her life. It’s just that she wants someone to hang with. I mean, it’s not fair, without Nikki… and she’s like… a cutie, with glasses and huge breasts.”

“Jonesy, you’re being ridiculous!”

“Am I? Why don’t you talk to her?”

She stepped out, as he was nervous. She went closer, as Wyatt ran away, panting in fear. Sayuri returned, as she said, “Who were you talking to?”

Jonesy said, “Oh, no one. Please. Shall you sit down and enjoy?”

Sayuri smiled, “Yeah, sure, I’d lo--.”

**TRIP!  
**She stumbled down to the floor and crashed into the table. Her bowl of ramen was destroyed, and her body fell, face first. Her glasses were on the floor, as he gasped, “AAGH! You okay?”

She crawled around, as she moaned, “Glasses… Glasses… Where are my glasses?”

Jonesy said, “Oh, god… You okay? Lemme clean it up for you.”

He cleaned up the bowl, as he said, “Don’t worry. I’ll get you a fresh bowl, on the house.”

She whispered, ignoring him, “Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…”

The boss called, “Jonesy, just what happened here?”

He complained, “It wasn’t my fault! She stumbled and destroyed a bowl of perfectly good ramen! Can we get her a new bowl, sir?”

He added, “Oh, and, uh, can you find her glasses? I think they might be coated in broth.”

The boss nodded, as he stated that the mishap will cost him a chunk on his paycheck. Sayuri kept looking for glasses.

**XXXXX**

Wyatt was alone, in the food court, as he was sad. He said, “Why me? I am so pathetic…”

Jen saw him and asked, “Hey, Wyatt… I saw the whole thing. The girl you saw… Was it her?”

He nodded, as she sat down, “Hey, listen… I know she is the girl of your dreams, but you can’t run away. Remember Serena? Do you want a repeat performance of your latest romantic blunders?”

He said, “No… I still can’t stop thinking about her. It won’t go away, until I am so sure…”

She asked, “It’s shame, really. Well, I have a solution… If you see her, alone, you could talk to her. Maybe those nightmares that you suffer will go away. If she says NO, that’s fine. She isn’t the one for you. But if she says YES, well…”

She held him, as he nodded, “Hang in there, Wyatt.”

She left, as he said, “Right. I have to go speak with her.”

He ran back to the ramen shop, only for Jonesy to be outside. He growled, “Hey, Wyatt…”

“Jonesy? Where did Sayuri go?”

“If you’re looking for her, she left with her ramen, without saying goodbye. And NO TIP! And here’s a _spoiler alert – _I got fired, but not after that mess in that table, after her clumsy moment! She likes ramen noodles, man… and she destroyed a bowl, table, and life!”

Wyatt smirked, “I knew you’d get fired, today.”

He asked her, “Did she leave somewhere?”

Jonesy said, “Yeah. She said that she’s going home, since she’s doused in noodles and broth.”

“AW!” Wyatt cried, “WHY DIDN’T YOU GET HER DIGITS? I wanna speak to her!”

Jonesy said, “You know I’m not into that. I have Nikki, remember?”

Wyatt griped, “WHY DO I EVEN TALK TO YOU???”

He marched off, as he was disappointed, seeing that the girl of his dreams have left, possibly to never return. But knowing Wyatt, he wishes that she’d come back.

**XXXXX**

That night, he dreamed again. Sayuri was walking to a train, as Wyatt was calling to her. She stopped, as she said, “Wyatt…”

Wyatt cried, “YOU CANNOT GO! Sayuri! I… I love you!”

Sayuri turned away, as she went in the train. She was crying, as she sat down on her seat. She wiped her tears, as the train moved. Wyatt chased after it, as he cried, “SAYURI! SAYURI! COME BACK! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The train disappeared, as Sayuri was behind Wyatt. She called to him, as he turned around. Sayuri vanished into thin air, as she was gone. Wyatt cried, “NO! SAYURI! WHERE ARE YOU?”

He saw a pair of glasses, as he picked them up. He said to the sky, “Sayuri… Please… if you can hear me… come back to me… I… I want to see you…”

He walked off, into the deep desert, holding Sayuri’s pair of glasses. A sign was shown in the distance. It said “_Heartbreak Hotel – 75 miles north; Singles Town – next turn_”.

* * *

The next day, Sayuri returned, as Wyatt saw her, from a distance. She looked around, as she tripped. She crawled around, as Wyatt said, inhaling himself, “Okay… Here goes…”

He found her glasses, as Sayuri was crawling.

“Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…”

He gave her the glasses, as she put them on, “My glasses.”

She looked up, as he said, “Uh, hi… I got you your glasses.”

Sayuri blushed, as she said, “Thanks…”

She giggled, as she said, “Uh… Do I know you?”

Wyatt turned away, nervous-like, as does Sayuri. They both said, “Uh… Have we met?”

Sayuri said, “Oh… You’re the guy I met at _Burger McFlipsters_.”

Wyatt said, “You’re the girl that Jonesy told me about, at that ramen place.”

“Yes, I’m such a klutz. I haven’t been myself, since I was having dreams…”

“Me, too. You had dreams, too?”

Sayuri giggled, as she said, “Oh, uh… yeah? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…”

They laughed, as they looked at each other. Wyatt blushed, “So… … …I’m off today. You want to, uh…”

Sayuri blushed, “Uh… how about a…?”

They said together, “Wanna go on a date? With me? I don’t know… Are you, uh… sure?”

Wyatt nodded, as he said, “I understand.” And then sighed, walking off.

Sayuri called, “WAIT!”

She said, “Sure. I’d love to go with you. As long as nothing happens.”

“You sure?”

“I, uh… have to be sure.”

She approached him and kissed him on the lips. She kissed for twenty seconds, as she stopped. She blushed, “Wow… Did you feel the sparks?”

“_You _kissed me!” He complained.

She smiled, “Now I _know _I’m not dreaming. My answer is YES. I want to go on a date with you.”

“FOR REAL?! I mean, you sure?”

“I mean, it’s nice, but… You’re a great singer, uh…”

“Oh, it’s Wyatt.”

“Sayuri.”

They held hands, as he smiled, staring into her eyes. They stared at each other, in complete romance, as Sayuri giggled, “This… is too awkward, Wyatt.”

He smiled, “I know… uh… How about a movie?”

“Thank you. What should we see?”

“Why, anything you’d like.”

They walked together, as Jen & Jonesy viewed on. Jen smiled, “Is Wyatt…?”

Jonesy said, “Uh-uh! We leave _this one_ alone.”

He waved to Wyatt, “Good job, bro.”

Wyatt waved to Jonesy, and gave a thumbs up. He and Sayuri walked together to the movie theater, as Sayuri laid her head on his shoulder. Wyatt smiled, seeing that he now has a girlfriend… _again_.

* * *

_This concludes a very heartwarming love story, of how the girl of Wyatt Williams’ dreams came to reality… from a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”…_

* * *

In an all-black background, a girl with brown hair, with a short right pigtail, was fuming at the 4th wall, shouting, “HEY! WHAT GIVES? What the heck is that about? Sayuri, Hida, Sayuri Hida dating some jerk? That guy isn’t right for her! I get to date her, as a spirit, but she lives? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! INJUSTICE! AND DOWNRIGHT UNFAIR!!!”

Ron Rent-a-Cop appeared, and grabbed her collar, “Hold it, punk! You had your turn! Now, move it!”

Rein complained, “AH! LET ME GO! UNHAND ME! AND DROP ME, THIS INSTANT!”

Ron huffed, “Fic’s over, maggot. LET’S GO!”

He said to the 4th wall, “Good night, everybody… wherever you are. Show’s over.”

He said to Rein, as he dragged her away, “And as for you, LET’S GO!”

Rein bawled, as they left.

A heart-shaped iris opened, as it showed Sayuri and Wyatt looking at each other, about to kiss. They stopped, as Wyatt said, “Sorry, readers… but this, is private…”

Sayuri smiled, “In your dreams, it is.”

They closed the curtain in the iris, as they kissed each other.

The scene went black, as Sayuri smiled, “Wyatt… I love you.”

Wyatt replied, “As do I…”

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I did this, outside my usual suspense, sci-fi , or horror fics, but this is completely different, being that Sayuri was once in a Tale of the Bizarre, before, in a different form. This is my fic of how Wyatt & Sayuri first met. However, the story is completely different. If I told you how they first met, really, you’d be ashamed.
> 
> Anyway, if you want me to try another “WyattxSayuri” fic, lemme know. I have plans for them…


End file.
